Lightning Strike's Earth Trip
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: Lightning Strike is the son of the predator in the AVP game but he doesn't want to hunt. So he goes to earth bu encounters more trouble. Relates to Fanfic League of Amazing Gentlemen, please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prince Lightning Strike

Lightning Strike lept from tree to tree till he found the highest one and switched to the human vision.  
>The sight was beautiful. Then the young predator heard "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" it was his father. His father ,Nightlash, alaways expected a great hunt for Lightning Strike wasen't into the "Hunting Spirit" his dad called it. Lightning Strike was most of the time sneaking off when he promises to retrieve a hunting knife or net. The bad thing about him not hunting, is that his dad is a major lord in the elites. He had the mask of the predator that killed their races first serpent. He retrieved it, fought the abomoniation, and blew up the temple so the humans wouldn't be able to uncover their secrets. Lightning Strike came to his angry father and he yelled at him in predator lanauge "SON!You went to get the bolars,where were you?" Lightning Strike responded "Well I checked the page and I couldn't find them in their." Nightlash picked up the bag and pulled out a pair of bollars. "You mean like these! Son you said you checked! Alright anyway use your combi stick to kill the wild bull. Lightning strike said<p>

"No."

"Son, why not?"

"Well if you ask me hunting sounds stupid."

"Son! what is so stupid about a way of survival? Besides it's the best and funset way to do it."

"What! You actually take pride in spilling other's blood!"

"Of course! No one likes death so why not go out in style?"

"Your sick father!"

"Son!What happens when you are with a wild serpent, will spare it and it will spare you? NO! They will kill you right on sight just like the abomi-"

"I know, I know. Just like the abomination that almost killed me once son."

"Son, what i'm trying to say is this, one day I shall fall and you must assume throne, to do that you must earn it,not just inheritate it."

"Mabe I don't want to be king then father!"

Lightning Strike cloaked then jumped from tree to tree again away from his father.

PLEASE REVIEW Remeber this story is related to League of Amazing Gentlmen ADVANCED please read that first and review

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Earth of Bust

lightning Strike gathered his things after his father sent countless hunters to find him but the only thing that Lightning Strike thought was useful was stealth which he was very good at.  
>Lightning Strike charges up his crusier and entered He almost closed the door to the cocpit when he opened his wrist computer and found a tracking device. "Sorry dad, i'm not going easy this time." he threw it on the ground and shot it with his plasma caster. The ship closed and Lightning Strike watched the moniter as his home planet grew smaller until *pop* it was goin out of sight out of mind. Lightning strike then thought step one of his run away plan has been taken care of, but what now? Lightning strike clicked something on his wrist computer or bracer and a holographic map came up of the surrounding universe. he then looked through planet through planet after 15 minutes he gave up. "Wait a minute!" Lightning Strike yelled. "I can go to earth! father has told many stories about that place." Lightning Strike set the coordinates and put it on auto piolet for him to sleep.<p>

On earth pitch black night in one building a bald man in a gray suit, sat back in his chair, feet up on his desk, and a cigeratte in his mouth between his crack lips. A flashing light came on a TV screen that came down from the ceiling and a voice said "CALL FROM WEYLAND YUTANI LABS, CALLER WEYLAND KARL." The man said "Put him on screen." then a face appeared on the screen with an almost bald head not including side burns.

"Hello Mr. Black."

"Hello Karl."

"We need more of your funding."

"Again!"

"Is that a problem Mr. Black?"

"Is that a problem! Of course it is. You see my great grandfather in 2004 funded Charles expedition in Antartica but now they are all dead why no one knows but I don't get my money!  
>Recently I funded you on BG-386 for those monsters! now all that money went down the drain. And the families that the dead people belong to are sueing me! I even funded your new android body."<p>

"Yes we know but my alien/human hybrid project(See 6 Hybrid for more) experiment 3 and 26 are showing signs of maturity and I think we really have something here."

"Look Mr. Weyland, we already gave you all the information about the hunters and all of the evidence I know."

"Yes Mr. Black I know you faced and killed a hunter yourself."

"True and for the last years of my life I will continue to keep my relics not sell them do you understand Mr. Weyland?"

"Yes."

then the screen turned off leaving Mr. black alone.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up and read 6 Hybrid 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Arrival

Lightning Strike jerked awake as a flashing light blared into his face.  
>"INCOMING PLANET: EARTH." "Yes!" Lightning Strike yelled in exitment. "POWER FAILURE IMMENANT, BRACE FOR IMPACT." "No!" Lightning strike yelled as he buckled up. "Wait! On ships like these there are emergency brakes for tough atmospheres!" he looked around then found a glass door that said Emergency Brake. "Yes, yes!" he cried as he raised the glass door and pulled the lever back. Nothing. He pulled it again, still nothing. "Damn it!" Lightning Strike yelled "It's jammed!" "IMPACT IN 30 SECONDS." Lightnng Strike kept on pulling at it. "20 SECONDS TILL IMPACT." He then started pushing and pulling at it. "10 SECONDS TILL IMPACT." Now he was struggling like Hell to unjam it "9 SECONDS TILL IMPACT." he mentally said a prayer "8 SECONDS TILL IMPACT." he looked at the moniter and saw the blue and green planet come closer "7 SECONDS TILL IMPACT." he then closed his eyes "6 SECONDS TILL IMPACT." he crossed his arms "5 SECONDS TILL IMPACT." he thought "Please," "4 SECONDS TILL IMPACT." "Please," "3 SECONDS TILL IMPACT." don't let," "2 SECONDS TILL IMPACT." "me," "1 SECOND TILL IMPACT." "Die." "0 SECONDS TILL IM-"<p>

"Mr. Black."

"Yes?"

"Our satalites picked up something in it's way to impact earth near New York City in an uppoulated area."

"It's them."

"Come again sir?"

"It can't be a metorite, we would see it on the television's emergancy system."

"Is it really them!"

"Yes I can feel it, the last time I faced one I barely made it back to earth, no one else survived."

"So it's them?"

"Oh yes, it's them alright."

PLEASE REVIEW and read League of Amazing Gentlmen ADVANCED

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Family Guest

Lightning Strike slowly opened his eyes and gazed at his surrondings. He was in a small room with a white wallpaper, wooden desk with an old fashion computer sitting on top of it.  
>He looked down and realized he was on a couch with several bandages on his chest and his waist. Then a small human boy with black skin and an orange stripped shirt looked at Lightning Strike and said "Mommy!Mommy! The alien awake." then a old 73 black woman entered and said "Indeed Billy." Lightning Strike then used his human voice and said<p>

"What happened? Where am I"

"We saw you crash your ship near a rarely used road and we picked you up and your spaceship."

"Huh?"

"Here let me show you."

She grabbed Lightning Strike's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Be careful honey you had a metal shard in your leg." then they went downstairs in the old rundown aparment into it's parking gagrage.  
>Inside was his cruiser. "We used our truck to get it out of the dirt. We thought it was important." Lightning Strike nodded but then asked "Who are you?" she gave a warm smile and said "My name is Rain, ant the boy you saw is Billy. We live here with our relatives. Who are you?" Lightning Strike said "Lightning Strike, Prince of the predators or mabe I was because of me running away." she paused then said "Well Lightning Strike, your are going to have to stay with us before you return home."<p>

"Home? No way, not ever."

"Well who knows what you dad may know."

Back on hunters first conquest, the lord predator was furious and panaiced at the same time. His son, his only son to take the throne, is missing. "My son is missing!" he belowed out on his thron in front of his subjects.  
>"Yes sir," said one "He appears to have run away actually. He took a crusier to earth." the Lord stopped than smiled and said "Earth! Fantastic! He will learn the meaning of hunt there. Can you get him on a screen?"<br>"Yes sir." "Good! I want to see him fight!"

PLEASE REVIEW Want to see more of lightning Strike? check out the FANFICTION League of Amazing Gentlmen ADVANCED for Lightning Strike and more.  
>Beam me up<p>

ZOOM!  
> <p>


End file.
